


Tears

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tears

A silence fell over the four of you. Licking your lips, you felt like your heart would beat out of your chest. “You’re here. Might as well come in. I don’t need my neighbors being nosy.” You turned and walked in your trailer, leaving the door open for them. Sam was the first one to follow you, pulling you into a quick hug. Next was Dean, and finally Crowley. “Cas, I’d  _love_ it if you could zap in here.” You didn’t have to speak very loudly, and there he was.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his face full of worry. Finally spotting Dean and Crowley, he looked at you. “I swear I didn’t tell them, Y/N.”

You gave him a small smile. “I know you didn’t. I trust you.”

Dean looked livid. “You trusted Cas, over  _me_?” 

“What are you babbling about? She’s carrying  _my_ child.” Crowley spoke up, his eyes never leaving you.

As you moved to lower yourself in your chair, Cas put his hand on your lower back for some support. Neither Dean nor Crowley seemed happy with that. Once you were comfortable, you smiled up at Cas. “Thanks, Cas.”

“Is there anything else you need?”

“A smoothie from that shop you got the last one from?” He’d zapped himself to Hawaii for that. Apparently he had heard people talking about it one day. He gave you a smile and nodded. After he left, you turned your attention to the other three men in the room.

“So, Cas has been doing a lot for you?” Dean asked.

You nodded, your hand rubbing your stomach. “He has. I feel terrible that he was put in the middle of all this.” Your eyes fell.

“But  _not_ for disappearing with no word? Not  _trusting_ me?”

“Dean! You think this has been  _easy_ on me? You think that the second I saw that positive test I didn’t freak out?” You asked, getting emotional. “I’m  ** _seven months pregnant_**. I have had to work to provide for myself, I’ve had to go to almost every doctor’s appointment alone, looking over my shoulder.”

“You wouldn’t have had to do that if you’d stayed put, and  _told me_!” Crowley snapped, your eyes shooting to him.

Wiping the tears from your face, you shook your head. “I know that you’ll hate me for what’s happened. I know that all this will be my fault. There’s  _nothing_ I can do to change that.” It felt like a dagger was being shoved in your stomach.

Cas popped back in, handing you the smoothie. He noted your state, and sighed. “Shall I call and cancel your appointment for this afternoon?” He asked gently.

You swallowed and nodded. “I’m off next Wednesday, so maybe see if they have anything free for then?” You had listed Cas as the other person that could take calls, make appointments, etc. It was nice.  

“Looks like you two have gotten  _friendly_.” Crowley growled.

Cas looked at him, confused. “We have  _always_ been friends. If you are referring to me assisting her with her pregnancy, then I fail to see how that’s a bad thing. I want to be sure that her,  _and_ Clark, are well cared for.” He explained. You were lazily stirring your smooth.

“ _ **Clark**_?” Dean and Crowley said at the same time.

“His name is Clark Joseph.” You replied, finally taking a sip. “Who, has decided to use my bladder as a kick ball. If you’ll excuse me.” Getting up, with the help of Cas, you made your way to your master bathroom, leaving the men alone.

Dean and Crowley seemed to be teamed up to be angry with Cas and Sam. “Would you have told me?” Dean asked his brother, hoping that he would have.

Sam shook his head. “I’m sorry, no. I had to respect her wishes.”

“Would you have come by to see them?” Dean asked.

“I asked if Cas could bring me by, and she agreed.” Sam explained, shrugging.

It was Crowley’s turn to question him. “Did you know that she’s carrying my  _son_?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Sam nodded. “I found out she’s having a boy this morning.” He said quietly, running his hand through his hair.

Finally, Cas spoke up. “ _Y/N_  is the pregnant one. I fail to see why  _you’re_  so upset. She was simply doing what she thought best for  _her_ child.” His tone was stern. “Dean, I know that you were hurt when she left, without warning. However, put yourself in her position. How do you think you would have reacted to the news that she’s carrying  _Crowley’s_  child?” Dean looked down, knowing it wouldn’t have been a good day. “Crowley, how do you think you would have reacted to the news that the mother of your unborn child was a  _hunter_ , and with  _Dean_?” Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. “She was scared, and she still is. It took  _months_ for her to stop crying herself to sleep, many of those nights in my arms.” Dean looked ashamed. “She is due in two months, and the stress is not good for her,  _or_ Clark.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean said quietly.

“Don’t say sorry to me. I’m simply the one who will protect her, and Clark, against you if need be.  _Both_  of you.” He looked scary as he glared at Dean and Crowley.

Walking back in, you noted how everyone, except Sam, had an entirely different look on their face. “Should I leave?” You asked quietly.

Dean sighed and shook his head. Getting up, he wrapped one arm around your waist (the best he could), and the other moved up to stroke your cheek. “I’m sorry, for  _everything_.” He had tears in his eyes. “But  _this_? This whole thing? I can’t do it.” Now you were crying. You knew what he was saying- he was walking away. And you didn’t blame him. “I can’t go back to how things were. I can’t pretend that I haven’t searched for you for the past five months.” You stepped back, away from him. “But, I can’t walk away. I can’t leave you here, knowing that you’re alone. Come  _home_. Come back to the bunker.”

You shook your head. “And see that look? The way you’re looking at me now? Every day. What happens when he’s born? What  _then_ , Dean? What happens when other hunters find out that you’re letting us live there?” Many hunters viewed things as black and white. It wouldn’t matter that he was the son of a hunter. All they would see was Crowley’s son. “I don’t  _belong_ in that world anymore. I walked out the door five months ago…scared. I have no intention of raising my son in that world. Not when it could risk his life.”

Crowley moved closer to where you were standing. You looked at him and couldn’t read his emotions. You knew he was angry with you, he didn’t have to tell you that. “Come to hell.” He said simply. Your furrowed your brows. “It’s safe. No hunter would dare venture there, and no demon would  _dare_ go after the  _Prince_.”  That hadn’t even occurred to you. You were carrying the Prince of Hell.

Tears slipped down your face. “This is all too much.” You took a deep breath, turning to Cas. “Get me out of here. I don’t care where.  _Anywhere_.” You pleaded. Crowley’s offer did sound logical, but could you really do that? Live in Hell with him? Cas nodded, touched your forehead, and you were gone. Looking around, you saw yourself on a little beach. “Thank you.” You whispered.

“I’ll go deal with them.” He told you gently. “I’ll come back as soon as they’re gone, or when you call me.”

You were left standing on the beach, in your pajamas, coat, and sneakers. You could help but let out a small sob. Pulling off your shoes, you sat down, watching the waves. “We’ll be okay, Clark. I  _promise_.” You said, rubbing your stomach gently.


End file.
